


Podfic of "Poisonous Snakes"

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shock, Snakes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/843554">"Poisonous Snakes"</a> by literaryoblivion</p><p>Summary: Granted, Derek had told him not to move or snoop around or touch anything, but in Stiles’s defense if he hadn’t wandered around to take in his surroundings, he would have never found the tank that held “poisonous snakes.” The empty tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of "Poisonous Snakes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Poisonous Snakes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843554) by [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion). 



> This is a podfic of "Poisonous Snakes," which I wrote a while back. I had recorded this a long time ago and just finally got around to editing it. So enjoy!

**Title** : "Poisonous Snakes"  
 **Author** : literaryoblivion  
 **Reader** : literaryoblivion  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Granted, Derek had told him not to move or snoop around or touch anything, but in Stiles’s defense if he hadn’t wandered around to take in his surroundings, he would have never found the tank that held “poisonous snakes.” The empty tank.  
 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/843554)  
 **Length**  0:12:40  
 **Link:** [here](https://app.box.com/s/xk8ng19gxtpkwbiyrzoz)  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion)


End file.
